Boarding School
by softballchick1290
Summary: This is my first story. It is about Annabeth going to boarding school. It is how she meets new and old friends. There is romance. PERCABETH! Rated T for kissing, references, and swearing.
1. Boarding School

**A.N.: This is my very first story. I'm sorry if it's not very good so don't be upset if it isn't good. I do not own anything all rights to Rick Riordan.**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

Today was the worst day of my life. I know what your thinking everybody has bad day's, but today was the worst I have ever had. I was already bad considering I have to live with a family who considers me an outcast. My own father doesn't even do anything to help if anything he makes it worse with him protecting his bitchy new wife Helen. **(A.N.: I'm sorry if that's not her real name I couldn't think of it.)**

See my real mother died when I was 12. I have to say she was probably one of the best mom's ever. Yeah, I didn't get to see her a lot but she made up for it on the weekend's. My mother is the very famous architect, Athena Chase, so she always had clients to attend to. My mother and I are a lot alike we both love architecture and we both love to read. We also look very similar, I have her grey eyes and her face but she has dark brown hair while I have my father's honey blonde hair. Now me and my father, Frederick Chase, look sort of alike, I mean you would know I was his child by the hair and the athletic figure, but then I look a whole lot more like my mom because of my face.

When my mom died, my father broke down and it was never the same...

***FLASHBACK***

It was just like every other Sunday my mother, father and I were heading home after we went to see a movie, it was around 8:00 P.M.,so it was sort of late because they had to get home cook dinner for me and then go to bed so they can get an early start for Monday. It was near the holiday season so we like some family's around that time we listened to the radio station trying to find Christmas music.** (A.N.: Okay if you are not Christian or Catholic don't kill me, I'm half Christian half Jewish so don't freak over the Christmas stuff. Sorry! :( ) **We all started to sing along to the songs while trying hard not to laugh at my dad attempting to dance while driving. We were having fun, when the best song came on, it was Mariah Carey's version of 'All I want for Christmas is you'. My dad instantly started to sing it to my mom...

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you...

When my father finish with that part of the song my mom yelled "Frederick!" and pointed in front of us. My dad looked ahead and saw a drunk driver steer into our lane coming head on for us. My father tried to move towards the left but when he did that he only made it worse and my mother got most of the impact and me, well I flew forward a bit hitting my head on the middle armrest and saw black dots in my vision and a lot of red. My head started to throb and then I blacked out.

I awoke in a hospital bed, looking around trying to remember what had happened and why I was here. I held my head it was throbbing rapidly, I tried to remember what had happened and suddenly images passed through my mind. I started to freak out hyperventilating because I was so worried about what happened to my parents. I heard a creak of the door I look up and saw a nurse in scrubs walk towards me. I started to freak out and ask questions, "What happened? Where is my mother and father? Are they okay?". She looked at me and said, "You got into a car accident and your father is okay he only had small cuts and bruises but his right leg was broken on impact so he will have a cast for awhile." I look at her for a second analyzing what she said and then spoke with a cracked voice, "What about my mother?". She looked at me with a sad face and said, "Your mother is in surgery, her head had been cracked open when the other car impacted your own and she had a broken her right leg as well as your father did. When we brought her in she had lost a lot of blood, but we are unsure what will happen in surgery, so you and your father will be signed off to leave soon, but of course you can wait if you want for a few hours until after your mother's surgery." I hadn't realized I had started to cry until I tasted the salty tears in my mouth. I looked up at the nurse as she was about to leave and said "Ms.?". The nurse looked over at me with a concerned face and said "Yes?". I stared at her and said, "My mother isn't going to make it is she?", I started to cry. The nurse came over to me and said, "We do not know, but what I do know is that your mother is a fighter and she could have died in the car, but she fought to stay alive and with our doctors here we will try our best to help your mother fight." I looked up to the nurse while I wiped my tears, I sort of felt weak and I never liked to feel this way, but I reached out to the nurse and hugged her, I told her "Thank you". She looked at me and said, "Your welcome". I said "Goodbye" to her when she walked out of my room.

An hour later me and my father had been signed out of the hospital. We both decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When we walked in it was a big place with a bunch of tables with a big place in the back where all of the food was. It was mostly deserted because it was around 10:00 P.M., so most patients have already eaten or have been brought food. My father gave me some money to get something while he saved us a table. When I got over to the sandwich place to grab one I realized that I wasn't really hungry I just wanted to get away from where my mother was in surgery so I would think about it. I grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich, I walked over to the drink bar and got a bottle of water, and then I walked to the check out line and bought my food. I walked over to the table my dad was at. He was sitting glumly looking off into space, I watched him closely for a second. I saw how bad he looked, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red and he had a bunch of scratches on his face. He finally noticed that I was there and got up with his crutches and walked to go and get food. I sat down across from where my father had sat, I waited for him to get back and then I quietly took a few bites of my sandwich and a few gulps of my water as did my father. When we finished we silently got up together and had an awkward silence back to the waiting room.

We waited for about an hour or so. We mostly stared off into space and cried a little. Then when you would think it couldn't get any worse, it did. All of a sudden doctors and nurses flung in and out of my mothers room yelling at each other to get other doctors and nurses. When that finally stopped I got worried that something bad had happened. A doctor came out of the room and walked over to my father and I she said, "Mr. Frederick Chase and Miss. Annabeth Chase?". I answered for my father and I, "Yes that is us." She looked at us for a second and said, "Athena Chase is awake, but we are afraid that she will only have a half an hour left, I am so sorry, we tried our best, and she fought well but the impact was too much." I looked at her dumbstruck, I then asked in a cracked voice with tears streaming down my face, "Can we see her?". The doctor looked at us with a sad and apologetic look, "Of course but one at a time." I looked at my dad, he looked at me and said, "You can go first." I nodded. I walked with the nurse into my mothers room. She turned her face and looked at me with a small smile on her face. "Hello, Annabeth". I couldn't take it I ran over to her and hugged her and cried. She took my face and made me look at her, I said, "You can't leave me. I need you mom." She looked back up at me with apologetic eyes and said, "I know my dear, but it's just how this is going to happen. I need you to promise me something." I saw how fragile she look and said, "yes, anything you want mom." She stared into my eyes and said, "Don't blame your father for any of this. It is not his fault that this happened. I also need you to promise to at least try to listen to your father and try not to get into any trouble." I nodded and said, "I'll try and I don't blame him I know he tried to save us." She nodded, "I figured that you wouldn't blame him but he will probably blame himself so please help him and tell him it's not his fault. I nodded. "And one more thing,". she reached over to the table beside her, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." I did as she told me. In my had was something cold and long, I couldn't tell exactly what it was. "Open your eyes." I did so and gasped. In my hand was my mother's favorite necklace that was given to her by her father who had it made especially for her, his favorite child, and on the necklace was both of our favorite animal, an owl made out of gems and gold. "No, mom, I can't take this from you." I tried handing it back but she said, "No, I want you to have it and keep it to remind you of me." I looked up at her and started to cry. I hugged her and then a nurse walked in and said, "Miss. Chase, it is your fathers turn." I nodded solemnly to her and looked back at my mother who smiled and said "I love you." "I love you too, Mom." I gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked sadly out of the room after one last glance of my mother smiling at me, I smiled back and waved. The nurse then walked me out into the waiting room where my dad got up with his crutches and tried to hug me I hugged back and he walked into my mother's room.

After about 15 minutes my father walked back out solemnly and said, "We are aloud to go in together for her last few moments. I stood up and walked over to him. He held a hand out I took it and we walked into the room. I saw my mom again and I said, "I love you, Mom." "I love you too, Athena" my father said. She said, "I love both of you so much and I hope you both will have a happy life and I will eventually see you both again. I love you." Then her eyes closed and there was a long beep. I started to cry again and my dad brought me into a hug.

From that moment on my life hasn't been the same...

***END OF FLASHBACK***

So you see my life hasn't been great, then it got even worse 6 months later he tried online dating and met Helen and he had two twin boys Matthew and Bobby. Who are 4 turning 5 in about 6 months. I mean he could have waited a year until he got together with the devil, but no he found her they 'fell in love' and had two devil children.

When he started to date Helen he stopped most of our father/daughter time and Helen kept telling him that he didn't spend enough time with her. It got until the point where I had to cook, clean, and work to get money to buy stuff for school when I had just turned 13. Then when Matthew and Bobby came along within the next month or so I had to help out with them too, so I pretty much had no social life.

When I turned 14 I started high school and I made a couple of friends and when I say a couple of friends I mean two.**(A.N.: I don't understand why some people think a couple is more than two. I mean 'a couple', like boyfriend, girlfriend is two people not more, so I just don't understand some people and this was a pretty useless A.N. but whatever. :P) **There was a girl Thalia and a boy Luke. The girl Thalia had a sort of Punk look with spikey black hair and a leather jacket with leather pants but what ruined the image was her electric blue eyes, but to everyone else it made her scarier. Luke was another story he had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes and a scar that was across his eye down his cheek. Thalia and Luke had been best friends before high school and when I was being yelled at by a popular girl Thalia stepped in and we instantly became friends.

When I was 15, Thalia had gotten in legal trouble and her dad was pretty famous so she was sent to a boarding school and I couldn't keep in touch, but I still had Luke. Luke and me got closer and he ended up asking me out. I said, "Yes", because at the time I felt like I was in love with him, but I caught him cheating on me. That is when I broke...

I stopped going to school for a few days my father didn't notice he was too caught up in work and Helen didn't care enough to notice. Luke tried to apologies, but I wouldn't let him and I knew why he had done it. I wasn't ready for anything big yet like sex. He was always asking me and I guess he got tired of it and tried to move one with a popular girl. I then started acting out in class. I would tell the teacher when they were wrong, but I only did it to piss them off. I got detention an lot for that and that I was always late for class.

Then my father found out from the principal and he was trying to get me back on track. Or at least that's what he called it. He just told me that if I didn't then he would take away any of my privileges, I mean was he stupid? What Privileges? All I did was eat, go to school, come home, eat, do homework, and then do it all over again. He defiantly did not get threw to me, so after him probably complaining to his bitchy wife. Guess what she decided? Yep. You guessed it. Boarding school.

My father thought about if for a couple of days and then probably thought "Hey! Her life isn't fucked up enough already, let's make it so much worse, let's send her to boarding school!" When he told me that's where I was going I locked myself in my room for months and my birthday passed and there was nothing even close to a "Happy Birthday!". Yeah, there was Facebook where it tells you everybody's birthday but nope no birthday wishes.

Summer was already almost over school was about to start and I was 16 so now I can get my drivers license, and surprisingly since I came out of my room my dad let me get it, but I don't get a car and the only reason Helen let me get it was so that when I come home from boarding school I can drive Matthew and Bobby to places and to get grocery's and stuff like that.

"Today is the day" I thought, I have to leave with my dad to some stupid boarding school.

My life in hell was about to start...yay!

**A.N.: Well I hope you liked it and if you didn't I'm sorry and please leave suggestions and reviews. Thank you!**


	2. Meeting new and old friends

**A.N.: Thank you for the positive review from jedi1. I know it is only 1 review, but hey I'm new to this so I am happy that I have at least 1 of them. I know that I have just put out the first chapter like a day ago, but don't get used to me doing this, I just couldn't resist this story! I don't own PJO, it belongs to Rick Riordan. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANYTHING TO HELP ME GET BETTER AT THIS! The first part is leaving and driving there and the second part is getting there and settling in.**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

Last chapter...

"Today is the day" I thought, I have to leave with my dad to some stupid boarding school.

My life in hell was about to start...yay!

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

My father and I had to spend a few days together because he was too cheap to send me on a plane. Yeah, you heard me, I would have to get onto a plane to go where I was going. My step-mother didn't think an hour dive to a boarding school here in San Francisco was long enough, so she showed my father one that was in New York. He loved the idea so yeah now I'm going to New York away from everything I know. My dad said he wanted time to bond because I would be going away for a whole school year. Yeah right, he just didn't want to waste a few thousand bucks to send me to New York. It was going to be a long ride, It is going to take 4 days to get there. **(A.N.: I looked it up on Google and it said that but I really have no idea it could be 5 or 6 for all I know.) **

We are going to leave in an hour, so I decided to go up into my room and make sure I had everything. I walked into my room and the only good thing about it was that I had a bathroom to myself so I didn't have to share one with Matthew and Bobby. My room wasn't very big, it had a twin bed pushed up against the wall with a dresser next to it and a nightstand. I also had a small bookshelf that was now empty because I decided to bring a bunch of books to keep me occupied. I also had another door with my small cramped empty bathroom. I looked down at my three suitcases and my backpack. I rummaged threw them making sure I had everything. After about 10 minutes I finished and zipped them back up. I lugged them down the steps and outside into my dads old Sedan car.

I walked back inside, I walked into the kitchen and looked at the oven timer it said 10:30 A.M. I knew I had a half an hour left so I walked into the living room to watch T.V. When I got there I saw Matthew and Bobby sitting on the floor playing with Legos. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I kept it on SpongeBob because there was nothing else to watch. I actually kind of liked SpongeBob, I mean what else was I going to watch. After 10 minutes and Matthew and Bobby being unusually quiet with just there Legos clanking together I finally asked them "Why are you both being quiet?"

They looked up at me, Matthew spoke first, "Why are you leaving?". "We are going to miss you."

I was stunned, they actually cared and wanted me there. They seemed to be the first. "I have to go to a boarding school that is what Helen and dad want." I told them.

Bobby spoke next, "We are going to miss playing with you and you taking care of us, mom doesn't do any of that." He looked really sad.

I looked at him saddened now, "Bobby you know your mother loves you both it's just that I have more time to help with you guys than she does. She will play with you more when I am gone."

I looked at the time on the box for the T.V. it said 10:50 A.M., I had to leave soon.

Matthew then said, "It's more fun with you, Dad doesn't do anything with us either."

I picked then up and hugged them and said, "I know you guys are sad and I am too, but they will play with you more I will make sure of it."

I released them and my mother called in a cheery voice, but disgusted too, "Annabeth, it's time for you to leave. Your father is waiting for you in the car."

I said "Goodbye" to Matthew and Bobby once more and they said, "You do know we don't mean to be mean to you."

"I know." was all I said.

I didn't acknowledge my step-mother and she seemed fine with it. I walked out to the car and sat next to my dad in the shotgun seat. I picked my IPod and headphones out of my pocket and place them in my ears. This was going to be a long drive...

***Page Break***

The past 3 days have been a blur. My father and I really didn't talk, I just listened to my IPod and played around on my phone. We only stopped a few times the first couple were for bathroom breaks, getting food, or to stop at a hotel to sleep. We left very early this morning, it was like 3:00 A.M., we were supposed to be at the school in 5 hours at 8:00 A.M. Since only had a few hours to sleep I took this chance to catch up a little on sleep.

I woke up a 4 hours later. My dad had apparently stopped and was waking me up. I looked at where we were, at a Wendy's. I got out of the car and stretched. We walked together inside and sat down. I immediately realized that we were in New York. The scenery was really different and it was a little colder. I went up to the counter and order a burger, fries, and a coke.

My father and I sat down in a booth and ate silently. I broke the silence, "So how much longer until we get there?"

He took a sip of his coke and said, "20 minutes, I'm going to sign you in and then help you unpack."

"Okay" was all I said. Then it turned back into an uncomfortable silence.

We got back into the car and started to drive I listened to music most of the way. I decided to talk again, "Dad?"

He looked at me for a moment and then focused back on the road, I knew how he gets with me in the car after what happened when I was 12. "Yeah" he said.

"Matthew and Bobby talked to me before we left." I said.

"About what?'" was all he said, still focused on the road.

"They said that they were going to miss me and that they were sad because you and Helen don't play with them that much."

He didn't say anything for a moment and then said "I know we don't, but you were always there and they had fun with you."

"I know that, but they were sad and since I'm going to be gone you are going to have to play with them, make time with them. Could you at least do that?"

"It's going to be hard, but I guess I could." he said.

"At least don't ignore them, like you did to me." The last part I mumbled.

"I won't don't worry" he said before we came to a stop.

I looked up I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going. It was a one story building with trees on the side blocking my view of the rest of the place. I looked behind me we were mostly surrounded by a forest. I looked back up at the building, in big letters it said "Half-Blood boarding school". I looked back at my father, who was having trouble getting my stuff out of the car.

I went over to him and helped pull them all out. I slugged my backpack over my shoulder and I took one of my suitcases with me while my father took the other two. We walked into the front lobby, there were only a few other people here so I guessed that we were the only new people. All of the other kids in the lobby were younger than me, but didn't look like a threat. An older man then walked into the room and said, "Hello. My name is Chiron Bruner, but call me Chiron." He looked around and then said, "Welcome to Half-Blood boarding school. We are not like your regular schools were you went before. I do know that each and everyone of you has a reason of being here and there is no need to tell anyone if you wish not to. At this school we are here to help you with anything you wish." He walked towards a door and said, " This is where we are going to go first you and your guardian will sit and one at a time I will talk with each of you and sign you in."

Everyone including my father and I walked through the door. He started to call names, when the first person came out he walked over to his mom and she got up and walked with him out the door we all came in, the next person who was called was me. I walked into the next room like the boy before me did. It was a small office-like room with a desk, Chiron sitting in the chair behind it and he gestured me to sit in the one in front of the desk. I sat down and he looked at me skeptically. He finally said, "Welcome, Annabeth chase and may I ask why you are here. If you wish not to tell me that is fine and if you do it will not leave this office." I looked at him for a second and said, " I'm only here because my step-mother and my father decided that I needed to clean up my act." He looked at me and said, "You don't strike me as someone who would get into trouble." I then said, "Well I'm full of surprises." He looked at me with a smile on his faced, he was very amused at me. He then said, "Well Annabeth, you will be just fine here and hopefully have fun." I looked back at him, "When is school ever fun?". "This is no ordinary school, Annabeth. We have fun here learn things that ordinary schools don't teach." He then pulled out a manila folder from his desk and handed it to me and handed me a key. "This goes to your room." he pointed at the key. "In the folder you will find a map of the school and the dormitory's, you will have 2 roommate's, there is a schedule for what you will do everyday, and when breakfast, lunch, and dinner are at. Also curfew is at 11:00 on school days, 12:30 on Saturday, and 11:30 on Sunday." He smiled and said, "You and your father can go check out the school but he must leave at lunch time." I nodded and said "Thank you". He nodded back.

I walked back through the door and over to my dad. He stood up and walked with me out of the room with all of my stuff.

He then asked, "So what did you talk about?"

I said, "Nothing really, he told me that most of the things I need to know are in this folder." I showed him the key and said, "This goes to my room and I have 2 roommates."

"That's cool. Is there a map?" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah." I open the folder and show him.

"Do you know what room you are in?" he asked.

"No, but it's in here somewhere." I said while rummaging through the folder. I pull out a piece of paper. "It says I'm in dormitory 3 on the girls side. I'm in room...6 on the 3rd floor."

"Lets go." he said.

I pulled the map back out and looked at it. It showed the huge place it showed this building and that if we walked through the corridor on the right it will take us out to the girls side and the same for the boys just through the right corridor. We walked down the corridor going pass a few rooms. One I recognized as a gym and another I didn't know so I looked on the map and saw that it was the library and made a mental note to go and check it out. We walked pass a few more rooms then got to a pair of double doors. When we got passed then we noticed we were outside and we walked passed the first building that was 5 stories high and I figured it was the first dormitory. We then walked passed the 2nd and stopped at the 3rd it was just as high as the first and second. I noticed that there weren't anymore, we walked inside and saw an elevator on the right and on the left were two doors that said 1 and 2. I figured that there were probably 2 rooms on each floor. We walked over and into the elevator and rode up to the 3rd floor. It was a small sort of hallway, and there was a room on the left that said 5 and a room on the right that said 6. I went over to the room #6 and opened the door with my key.

When I looked in I was taken aback, it was huge. When you first go in there is a sort of living room. A girl that had chocolate brown hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope between brown, blue, and green was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She turned her head towards me, smiled, and said, "You must be the new roommate. I'm Piper McLean and yes my dad is the famous Tristan McLean and we have another roommate Thalia, but she isn't here right now."

Thalia? It couldn't be my old friend. Could it?

I looked at her and smiled, "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. This is my dad." I said as I moved out of the way to introduce him.

Piper then said "Hi. Mr. Chase." She walked forward and shook our hands.

"Nice to meet you Piper" my father said.

"I'll show you your room." Piper said as she started to walk past the couch.

Behind the couch was a small kitchen and then a small hallway with 3 doors. Piper walked up to the first door and said, "This is Thalia's room and she usually doesn't let people in here." Piper then led us up to the nest room and said, "This is my room." I looked inside it was pink and was pretty big it had its own bathroom. We then walked out of her room and walked to the last room. Before Piper opened the door she said, "This is the biggest room. Neither me or Thalia wanted it after our last roommate left and we thought it would be too much work to move our stuff so we are leaving it to you." "Really? Thanks!" was all I said. "No problem. Both me and Thals have big enough rooms at our old house so we really didn't care." Piper then opened up the door and it was really big about 3 times as big as my room at home. I had a queen size bed and a big dresser with a T.V. on it. I then walked into the bathroom and it was pretty big with a Jacuzzi bath tub.

"Wow" was all that I could muster up about this room.

Piper then spoke next, "I know right! I leave you and your dad to unpack."

"Okay. Thank you, Piper."

"Your welcome." Piper said as she exited the room.

For the next half and hour my father and I unpacked and put all of my stuff away. I then realized that there was a bookshelf, "Yes" I mentally said. I placed a bunch of books there. I then heard a faint knocking on my already open door. I turned to look at who it was, it was Piper.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's almost lunch time so I was thinking about heading down, if you want to come, but your dad has to leave." Piper said.

"Sure I would love to just let me say goodbye to my dad."

"Sure thing, I'll wait out in the living room."

I nodded and turned to my dad. I went over and awkwardly hugged him. He looked at me and said, "I will text you later. I love you."

I then said, "Okay. I love you, too."

One more awkward hug and he walked out of my room as I put my luggage in a corner. I then walk out of the room and over to Piper.

"Hey." I said as I plop down onto the couch next to her. She was watching a show that was on MTV, Girl is a show for girls to watch, and it relates to what happens with girls and stuff like that.

Piper looked over to me and smiled, "Hey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

We then both walked out of our room and locked it. We went to the elevator and went down. When we walked out of our dormitory, we followed another path that went up to a building. Piper then said, "This is the cafeteria. We eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner here. Breakfast is from 6:00 to 7:30 A.M., school starts at 8:00 A.M., so it gives us time to go back to our rooms then go to class, and then we leave school to come here at 12:00 to 1:00 P.M. for lunch, then we go back to class and school ends at 3:00 and we can do anything really unless you have extra classes you want to take, and then dinner is at 6:00 to 8:00 P.M. Then most people hang out after that and do homework. On the weekends we usually have party's at peoples rooms, or just hang around at the beach well, at least that's what my friends and I do."

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"Don't worry though. You can hang out with my friends and I. They will love you and we needed a new addition anyways."

"Thanks. Again."

"Hey. It's no problem. You seem cool."

I laughed. "Thanks."

We then got into the building and Piper pulled me up to a table that had people all ready sitting there laughing and talking.

"Hey guys. This is Annabeth." Piper said.

"Annabeth?!" Someone said.

I turned to the right to see, Thalia. Looking the same way she did when she was 15. A punk-like girl, with her short black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Thalia?!, I didn't think this is the same place you went to!"

"Yeah, it's. So what did little Annie do to get here and how's Luke? I haven't seen him in forever." Thalia said while hugging me.

I felt uncomfortable after she said Luke, but I just said, "We can talk about that later. How have you been?"

"Good. You?" she said a little concerned because I was here.

"Okay. I guess." I said.

Piper then spoke, "So it seems you know Thalia."

"Yeah we used to got to the same high school." I said.

Piper then said, "Cool. Then we wont have any roommate trouble."

"Why would that happen?" I asked.

"Oh. Just that Thalia didn't get along with the last one." Piper said.

"Oh, come on you didn't like her either. Plus she kept calling me Goth witch I hated." Thalia said.

"Yeah. I guess. Well anyways Annabeth this the gang." Piper said as she pointed to the group in front of us who were quiet.

Piper pointed to the girl next to her that had dark hair and an eyes like a kaleidoscope like Piper and Piper said, "This is Silena Beauregard she is my half sister and she lives in our building in the room across from ours." Silena waved at me. I waved back. Next Piper pointed to a boy next to Silena that was holding Silena's hand. He was dark skinned with dark black hair and brown eyes and he looked a little burly. "This is Beckendorf, his real name is Charles, but only Silena calls him that and we all call him Beckendorf." The next person was a boy who looked almost exactly like the boy next to him, they both had curly brown hair and blue eyes. "These are the Stoll brothers. Conner and Travis. Hide your stuff from them they are kleptomaniac." she pointed to each. Then the next was one of the cutest boys I had seen he had windswept black hair and sea green eyes, he just stared into my eyes, but Piper snapped me out of it when she said "This is Percy Jackson. He is Thalia's cousin." She gestured to the boy I was looking at. Piper then moved on to the next boy, but I glanced at Thalia and I knew that she had noticed the eye contact me and Percy had and was going to question me later. Anyways the next boy reminded me of Thalia because he was dressed in all black and had black hair like Percy but had brown eyes, Piper said "This is Nico Di Angelo. "She then went onto the next boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Thalia and I thought it was just a coincidence, but then Piper said, "This is Jason Grace he is Thalia's twin brother." I looked at Thalia and said "What? I didn't know you had a brother." Thalia said, "Neither did I until my mother let it slip so I went to my father and I found him when my mother sent me here." All I did was nod. Piper took this as queue to go on. Next was a girl who had black hair and brown eyes. "This is Reyna Bellona. She is in the same dorm as Silena." **(A.N.: I just said Bellona as her last name because that's her mom's name and Rick doesn't say anything about her last name) **Next piper introduced a boy that had really curly hair and brown eyes. "This is Leo." Then Piper looked over to the next girl, who had brown hair and brown eyes, "This is Clarisse and she is roommates with Silena and Reyna." Then Piper finally got to the last boy he had brown hair and blue eyes, "This is Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend."

Piper then said, "Well, this is the gang and wow there are a lot of us."

I laughed. "Yeah there are."

Piper and Thalia then brought me over to the lunch line and we all got food and sat down and we talked.

Leo was the first to ask me, "So why are you here Annie?"

I glared at him, he seemed to back off a little. "First don't call me Annie, and second I'm only here because my step-monster and my father said that I had to clean up my act."

Thalia shot me a look like _I'm confused?. _I shot her a look that said _I will tell you later_. She nodded.

"Well it was nice to meet you Annabeth, but I have to go." Percy said this. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. A few seconds he broke it and looked at Jason and Nico and said, "Are you guys coming back to the room with me?"

Jason and Nico exchanged glances like they were thinking the same thing and then got up and said goodbye, but mostly to me saying "It was nice to meet you."

When they left I said, "What was that about?"

Piper spoke first, "Percy just wanted to get out of here because our last roommate messed him up a little and is scared that you might do it to him too."

"What do you mean?"

Thalia spoke next, "Calypso, was are last roommate. I didn't like her because she played with Percy's heart and left him heartbroken. She had cheated on him, with a boy who doesn't go here anymore, but anyways she was always nice to him, but not when she was around us. He caught her one night kissing this one guy and she tried to play it off where she was trying to push him off, but he saw how she went up and kissed him. She was so cruel and he just thinks that you could somehow be how she was."

"He barely knows me. I mean I guess I would sort of feel the same way if I were him." I said not sure of myself.

"He will come around he is just sad right now." Thalia said.

We finished eating 10 minutes later and Thalia, Piper, and Silena decided to show me around the rest of the place. They showed me the fighting arena, which was really cool, it was for swords and stuff like that. The girls explained how the owner loved the Greek tales and stuff with Greek in it, so we do things here like sword play, learn Greek, and we learn all about what the Greeks did. I thought it was really cool because I had always been fascinated by the Greek myths. They had a swimming pool, gym, art rooms, cooking rooms, and normal high school kind of stuff, but they even had things like architecture, marine biology, and a bunch of other stuff like that, and you could take a class after school for it.

When we finally finish it was only 3:00, so we went back to our dorms. Silena went to hers and Piper, Thalia, and I went back to ours. When we got back Thalia immediately said, "Spill."

I looked over to her. "About what?" I asked innocently.

"Cut the crap, what happened and why are you really here?" Thalia said.

"I told you my step-mo-" Thalia interrupted me.

"Not that. Why would they go to the extremes of this?" she asked.

Piper was just sitting there watching us like a soap opera.

"Okay, I will tell you." I got up and started to walk back and forth nervously. "Well after you left to come here, me and Luke got close. He asked me out and I said yes." I looked at her skeptically wondering if she was mad, but she didn't show it and she said, "Go on."

"Well, after awhile I felt as though I was in love with him and he started to want to go further, if you know what I mean. One night he was going a little father than we usually do and I told him to stop, he asked why and I told him I wasn't ready yet and he started to get mad and he said he was questioning if I loved him enough and he left before I could have said anything. I followed him in my bike and he was at his house and I saw him with another girl in him bed making out. He then started to do other things and I left. I told him the next morning and he kept trying to apologies, but I wouldn't let him. He broke my heart and I just became distant and I started to act out in class which got me into detention and I kept being late to class witch got me into more trouble and got me more detentions. My dad found out and Helen got him to send me to a boarding school which ended up being here." I finish with tears in my eyes.

Thalia got up and hugged me and said, "If I ever see that asshole again I will punch him in the face and kick him where the light doesn't shine." I laughed and so did Thalia.

That night all of us decided to stay up and watch movies, my never did text me which I realized would probably happen, but I just forgot about it since I was having fun with my friends. We didn't have school until Monday so we had a few days until then. When we finally got up to go to sleep, I realized how happy I was and thought "Maybe this wont be so bad. Maybe this wont be a hell and maybe just maybe I will be right."

**A.N.: Well I hope you liked it, I thought this maybe was better than my first chapter. I don't know, but please review and tell me if I should fix something or do something with my story, I don't know. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Going back to school

**A.N.: Well, this chapter is completely in Percy's P.O.V. I would like to thank jedi1 and piNecOneFacE18 for the reviews. I do not own the characters Rick Riordan does...**

***Percy's P.O.V.***

"Percy come on lets go." My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay one minute. I'm almost done." I yelled back.

I was getting packed to go to Half-Blood Boarding School. Now you are probably wondering why are you going there. Well, it happened while I was in 8th grade. You see I have always been picked on since the 3rd grade, I have ADHD and Dyslexia, so it makes it harder for me to read and to concentrate, so when other people found out they decided to make fun of me since I couldn't read as well as the others. I had gotten into fights before, but this was a bad one. I usually would ignore the bullies, but they took it too far this time. I ended up punching him in the face and breaking his arm. I got into really big trouble and my mom didn't want to do this, but she had no choice and she sent me to Half-Blood Boarding School.

After a few month's there I made friends and found out I had 2 cousin's. It was going great and I ended up going out with one of the hottest girls at the school, Calypso. My life was going great, but it was so weird because my life was never that great, but I just dismissed the thought. I wish that I would have been smart enough to realize that something was probably wrong, but I didn't listen...

***FLASHBACK***

It was a normal Saturday, I didn't have any extra curricular classes, so I was sitting in my dorm watching the Giants game. Calypso had just left she said that she had to go see Drew, a really annoying and flirty girl at our school. She had been using that excuse a lot lately, but I just assumed that she was just having girl time, but boy was I wrong.

I had just gotten a text I opened my phone's lock screen to see who it was. It said anonymous. I opened in curiously and read the text, "Do you want to see what your girlfriend is really doing instead of some lame excuse she had. Go to the library at 2:30 and over in the non-fiction section you will see." At first I thought it was just the Stoll brother's pranking me, but then I realized that they wouldn't stoop this low. I checked my phone's clock making up my mind to listen to the text. It said 2:15. I got up from the couch and used the remote to turn off the T.V. and I walked over to the table and grabbed my hoodie from my bedroom. I took my phone and my key and put it in my pocket. I then walked to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor and took the concrete path that lead to the main building. I pushed passed the double doors and made my way down the corridor and passed the check-in desk and then down though the corridor that led to the girls dorms. I finally got to the library and check the clock on my phone, it said 2:26. I knew that I had a few minutes, so I walked over to the fiction section that was right nest to the non-fiction section. I glazed over some books until I noticed Calypso walking towards the non-fiction section. I quickly put my hood up. Luckily, she didn't notice me and I followed her over to the non-fiction section and she walked all the way back to the corner of the bookshelves.

I stopped in my tracks, she was walking towards a guy Dylan who I remember from my gym class. Dylan was always trying to be better than me in gym and he was always flirting with Calypso. I watched as she walked over towards him and stop right in front of him. He looked up, smiled, and said, "So did you finally break up with Prissy?" Now that got me mad, but I held back to see where this was going and to see if Calypso would defend me. "No. He is still in love with me." Okay now that really hurt. "Well hurry up because I want you all to myself." They started to make out and I decided that I had had enough. I pulled Calypso off of him and socked him in the face twice and he doubled over in pain. I looked at Calypso and said, "We are done." I then looked at he wrist and undid her charm bracelet that I had given to her for our 3 month anniversary. I stuck it in my pocket and walked away. I heard Calypso calling my name, but it just made me walk faster.

I fast walked back to my dorm room. Tears were threatening to fall, but I wasn't going to give in. I made it back to the dorm to find Jason and Nico, my roommates, on the couch playing video games. I slammed the door and walked towards my room ignoring their yells to me asking what was wrong.

I stayed in my room the rest of the day. Jason, Nico, or even Thalia couldn't get me to come out. Thalia even tried threatening to knock the door down, but she never did, but believe me she tried. She had eventually gave up and went to eat dinner with Nico, Jason, and the rest of the gang.

I ended up staying awake that whole night, but around 3 in the morning I realized what I was doing was stupid. I figured that I needed to show Calypso that I didn't need her and that I was better without her. I ended up going to seep only to wake up a few hours later. Nobody said anything about what happened yesterday to me. I acted like I was fine and made it seem so, but my friends were the only ones who could tell any difference. The rest of the year was mostly filled with fake smiles and fake laughs. I was turning back into the old Percy, but I knew I would probably never be the same.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I hated thinking about that, but everything reminds me of her. A certain shirt I wore on a date to a type of flower that I had given her. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I fell as though I am never going to get over her, but she had already moved on to Dylan and I fell like she had never even liked me and that she used me for popularity.

My mom brought me back to the world when she yelled, "Perce, hurry up! I will meet you at the car."

I hurried up and zipped my suitcase up and threw my backpack around my shoulder while I looked around making sure I got everything. I had, so I rolled my suitcase out the front door and over to the elevator and went down to the garage. I walked out and over to my mom's Prius and put my suitcase in the trunk and then got into the shotgun seat next to my mom. I checked my phone for the time it was 8:45 and we were supposed to be there at 10:00.

We were in the car for a full hour before I got a text. It was from Thalia.

**(Percy is **_italics_ **and Thalia is Bold)**

**Hey! I have good news!**

_U better not b setting me up with any1 again._

**No and she wasn't that bad.**

_Yeah, she was. All she did was complain about stuff._

**Okay, whatever. I have good news though!**

_What is it?_

**I'm getting a new roommate.**

_What Piper's leaving! Jason's going to be so sad..._

**No! Kelp Head, it's Calypso she wont be there this year!**

_Really? I thought she would come back._

_Yeah, but I have to go I just wanted to tell you that._

**Okay. I'm leaving now, so I will see you soon. Bye pinecone face.**

**Shut up, Kelp Head!**

I put my phone back away and asked my mom, "How much longer?"

My mom glanced at me and said, "5 minutes."

For the next few minutes I stared out the window lost in my own world. My mom tapped me on the shoulder letting me know that we were there. I quickly opened the door and got out. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and went to the trunk and grabbed my suitcase. My mother and I walked with my stuff to the front desk. Mr. D, a grumpy old man who runs the place looked up and said, "Name?"

"Percy Jackson" I said.

"Here" He said as he shoved keys in my face.

"Thank you" I said taking the keys.

He just waved me off.

I looked at my mother, hugged her and said, "Goodbye, I love you and I will miss you."

"I love you, too and I will also miss you. Please try not to get into a fight." She said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back and said, "Don't worry mom, I will try not to."

"Okay, I love you Perce."

"I love you too mom." I hugged her once more.

I then walked down the right corridor passing a few offices and a few extra curricular class rooms. I pushed open the double doors with one of my hands while pulling my suitcase along onto the concrete path. I passed the first two dormitory's and stopped at the 3rd which was the last dormitory on the boy's side. I live on the 5th floor in room 10 with Jason and Nico, Travis and Conner live across the hall in room 9, and Leo, Chris, and Bekendorf live under us in room 8.

I then walked in through the double doors of our dormitory and walked to the elevator. I rode up in silence and walked out on the top floor. I walked to room 10 and unlocked the door to find Nico and Jason playing video games.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"Hey Perce." Jason said as he paused the game.

"Jason! Come on I was about to kill you for the first time!" Jason sniggered and said, "I know that's why I paused it."

Nico then muttered a "You suck."

Jason and I laughed as Jason came over to give me a man hug.

I walked over to Nico and said, "Aw, little Nico has grown since I last saw you." I joked with him as I ruffled his hair.

"You suck you know? Plus you are only a month older than me." Jason and I laughed.

"I know, it's just fun to tease you." I said while grabbing my stuff and heading to my room.

Nico mumbled a "Shut up" and continued his game with Jason.

I walked past the first two rooms and settled in the third and the biggest. Our rooms were the exact same as the girls. I was lucky enough to get to the dorm before Nico or Jason last year, so I got the big room. I unpacked my suitcase and I only had one because I already had some of my stuff here from last year.

When I was done I walked back out of my room and back to the living room where Nico and Jason were playing Call of Duty. They asked me to join and I did. We played for an hour and saw that it was 10 minutes until 12:00, which was when lunch was. We all got up and grabbed our keys, locked the door, and headed for the elevator. The whole way to the cafeteria we all got caught up on what we did during the summer until we finally got to the cafeteria. We walked in and went to the lunch line got our food and I sat down at the table in-between The Stoll's and Nico.

After a few minutes we were all laughing and talking about who Travis and Conner should prank next. When they were in the middle of it I saw Piper walk in through the girls side and was looking around. I waved her over and noticed that she was not alone and my heart stopped when I saw her. She must have been the new roommate. She was very pretty, no that wasn't even close she was gorgeous. She had curly honey-blonde hair, an athletic body, and long tan legs. At first you would think she was the typical California girl, but her eyes weren't blue like you would think they were silvery-blue grey.

Piper came up to us and said, "Hey guys, this is Annabeth."

Then out of nowhere someone yelled, "Annabeth?!"

I turned to the left and saw my cousin Thalia. She looked the same as always, she had her dark raven hair spiked up a little and her electrifying blue eyes surrounded by eyeliner and mascara. I noticed that Nico started to drool and I silently laughed at him.

Annabeth then yelled back with the same enthusiasm, "Thalia?!, I didn't think this is the same place you went to.!"

"Yeah, it is. So what did little Annie do to get here and how's Luke? I haven't seen him in forever." Thalia said while hugging her. I noticed that Annabeth sort of cringed when Thalia said 'Luke', but she covered it up by saying, "We can talk about that later . How have you been?"

"Good. You?" Thalia asked more concerned with Annabeth.

"Good, I guess" Annabeth replied halfheartedly.

Piper then spoke up, "So is seems you know Thalia."

"Yeah we used to go the same high school." Annabeth said with a big smile on her face.

When she smiled I couldn't help, but stare and then Nico snapped me out of it a second later whispering, "Looks like little Percy has a crush."

I whispered back, "What? Who?"

Nico face palmed and whispered back, "Annabeth, Kelp Head."

"I just met her, how could I have a crush on her." I whispered to him.

"I saw you drooling over her." He whispered with a smile.

"You know Nico, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. I saw you drooling over Thalia."

Nico blushed and muttered a "No I wasn't"

I laughed and looked back at what the others were doing.

Piper then finished whatever she was talking about with Annabeth and Thalia and said, Well Annabeth, this is the gang."

Piper then said, "This is Silena Beauregard my half sister and she lives in our building across from us."

After Piper said that I zoned out and found myself staring at Annabeth again, but a minute later she caught my eyes. Her eyes bore into mine. It seemed as though she were calculating me and sizing me up trying to find my weaknesses. Piper broke our eye contact when she said, "This is Percy Jackson Thalia's cousin." She looked away and at Thalia. Thalia gave her a look and then smiled at me and I blushed and looked away I new that we had been caught.

Piper and Thalia then took Annabeth to the lunch lines and they all got their food and sat down. We all continued to talk about Travis and Conner's next prank and then Leo asked Annabeth, "So why are you here Annie?"

Annabeth glared at him. The guys and I all laughed silently as Leo slumped down a little, scared. Annabeth then said, "First don't call me Annie. Second I'm only here because my step-monster and dad told me to clean up my act."

When Annabeth said that I couldn't help, but think of how similar to Calypso she was so I kind of freaked out and I knew I had to leave, so I stood up and said to Annabeth, "Well, it was nice to meet you Annabeth, but I have to go." She looked up at me and our eyes locked for a few seconds and then I broke it to look over at Jason and Nico and said with pleading eyes, "Are you guys coming?"

Jason and Nico exchanged looks and then got up and said, "Nice to meet you Annabeth."

I walked out in front of them and we all walked up to our dorm room. When we got back Jason asked, "Okay. What's wrong Perce?"

"Did you see how much she was like Calypso?" I asked while plumping down onto the couch.

"Well, she was way nicer than Calypso and she was friends with Thalia before so I'm guessing that she really is nice."

I looked over at him and said, "Okay. I guess I just sort of freaked on accident."

Nico then spoke, "It's okay. Your probably just not used to not having Calypso here."

"Yeah. I guess."

Jason then said, "Okay. Well, now that we have that cleared up lets play!" He said excitedly.

Nico and I laughed. All three of us grabbed controllers and started to play. While we were playing I thought maybe this year will be okay and not like last year.

**A.N.: I hoped you liked it and please leave a review if I need to fix anything, if you have any idea's, or if you want me to add someone like Rachel or Grover. Thanks for reading!**


	4. First day of school

**A.N.: I finally have time to update. School started on last Tuesday for me, so I haven't had time to update this. But I would like to thank Elmlea, jedi1, and piNecOneFacE18 for the reviews. I will probably only update on the weekends and review or message me if you have any questions. Please review, read, and enjoy! I don't own anything. Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Also I am adding a new character.**

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

I have gotten to know everyone more now and I feel like I have known everyone for a lot longer than a week. Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I are best friends now and if you can't find one of us we are probably with one another. After the first day, when Percy was acting weird he finally started to warm up to me and are good friends now. Thalia and all the girls ended up thinking that I somehow already have a crush on Percy when I had just met him, but I just shrug it off saying that I don't, which I defiantly don't, right? Never mind, but anyways, it was 5:30 and today is Monday, the first day of school.

I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and dressed in a dark blue V-neck, jean shorts, and black converse. I brushed my hair and put in up, letting some curls frame my face. I then brushed my teeth and went out of my room and into the living room. I saw Piper and Thalia sitting on the couch watching TV and got up when they saw me.

Piper said, "Hey, ready to go?" as she got up.

"Yeah. Lets go." I said.

They nodded and we headed out the door. We walked down and out of our dorm. We walked to the cafeteria, got our food from the line, and we all sat down. I sat next to Percy and Thalia. For some weird reason Travis and Conner were glum. I whispered into Percy's ear, "Why do Travis and Conner look sad?"

He shifted to face my ear and whispered, "They got a new roommate."

"Ah, so they think that he will not be into parties." I whispered back into his ear.

"Yep. Pretty much." He whispered.

I then turned to the conversation that Travis and Conner were having with Thalia.

"Gods, why do we have to have a new roommate Chiron should know by know that we don't like roommates. I mean we had 3 last year." Conner said glumly.

"I know right. Hopefully he wont ruin our party's or pranks." Travis said slouching now.

"Come on guys. He probably wont be that bad." Thalia said.

"Yeah, I don't know. Chiron always gives us the nerds and boring people." Conner said.

"Well is he already here?" I asked butting into the conversation.

"Yeah he got here this morning, but we didn't see him. We had to take care of something." Conner said mischievously.

"Oh, another prank, so who was it on?" Thalia asked a little more enthused with the conversation.

"Ms. Dodd's." Travis said with a smile on his face.

"Who is Ms. Dodd's" I asked.

"Ms. Dodd's is the math teacher here. You will probably have her." Percy said.

"Oh that reminds me can I see your guys schedule?" I asked.

**(A.N.: I am just going to write Annabeth's schedule and say who is in the class with her. The new character will show up later in the day.)**

Annabeth's schedule:

Homeroom: Mr. Miles (Everyone)

English: Mr. Cooper (Thalia, Silena, Nico, the Stoll's)

Math: Ms. Dodd's (Percy, Clarisse, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Jason)

Greek: Mr. Bruner (Everyone)

Lunch

Science: Mrs. Simple (Percy, Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf)

History: Ms. Smith (Piper, Jason, the Stoll's)

Gym: Coach Hedge (Everyone)

"Yes! I have a bunch of classes with you Thals! Now I wont get lost." I exclaimed to Thalia.

She laughed. "Don't worry I won't let you get lost its not a very big school anyways."

"Yeah, so who are the good teachers?" I asked Thalia and Piper as we all got up and waved to the others, as we walked to the doors to go back to our room.

"Well besides Ms. Dodd's, Mrs. Simple can be strict, but you have to get onto her good side. Um...Coach Hedge he is...uh... how do I put this?" Thalia said while trying to find the words

"Strange." Piper finished for her.

"What do you mean?" I asked totally confused.

"He calls all of the students cupcakes and he is barely 5 foot and I don't know, just strange." Thalia said as she shrugged.

We walked up to our dorm and into our room. We grabbed our bags and checked the time, 7:45. We then walked down stairs and walked towards the school. We walked passed the cafeteria and up to the school. I pushed open the double doors and I was surprised it looked just like a normal school. It had green lockers up against the wall and a white walls and a white tile floor with little green squares in it. I walked a little behind Piper and Thalia as they led me to our lockers. Depending on your dorm, was were your locker was, so we had lockers right next to each other with all of the other boys a little farther down.

Our lockers were lined up like this:

Girls:

272: Annabeth

271: Thalia

270: Piper

269: Silena

268: Clarisse

267: Reyna

Boys (on the other side of the hall):

385: Percy

384: Nico

383: Jason

382: Open (Travis and Conner's new roommate)

381: Conner

380:Travis

379: Chris

378: Beckendorf

377: Leo

We were all pretty close, so we made the boys just come over to our side. We all walked to our first class together and it was homeroom with Mr. Miles. I sat in the 2nd row and Percy sat on my left, Thalia on my right, Piper behind me, and Silena and Beckendorf in front of me.

The teacher, Mr. Miles then walked in and started class. He started with roll call and noticed that everyone was here. The class went on with everyone doing pretty much whatever they wanted. In the middle of class Travis and Conner decided that it would be fun to spit, spit balls at Mr. Miles. Lets just say that it didn't turn out too well. They were taken to the principals office and then got a couple of days of detention.

My next class was English. I had Mr. Cooper, he was pretty nice and I had heard he was really funny. Class started with roll call and then Mr. Cooper went over what we were going to do this year. At the end of class everyone was bummed because we had homework.

Thalia and I walked back to our lockers to get our stuff for our next classes. The whole time Thalia was going on and on how we shouldn't have homework.

"I mean come on it's the first day we should not have homework, this is stupid." Thalia said looking annoyed.

"Thalia really? All we have to do is right a paragraph about what we did over the summer it isn't that bad." I said as I started to put my locker combo in.

"Yes it is. What if I didn't do anything over the summer?"

"So you sat on the couch and did nothing." I said no believing.

"Yes, exactly." Thalia said smiling dreamily. "The best summer yet."

"Wow, Thals. That really is the best summer." I said sarcastically.

"I know right, you should try it with me this summer." She said enthusiastically.

"I'll pass." I said.

"Okay, fine suit yourself." She said heading to her next class.

I just laughed and headed towards math.

I sat down in an empty seat next to Piper and Percy rushed into the room right as the bell rang and sat down on my left. Ms. Dodd's looking at Percy annoyed, took roll and she started to right math problems on the board. I whispered to Percy, "Hey, why were you late?"

He whispered, "My locker wouldn't open and I asked Nico to help, but he just laughed and walked away." I laughed and whispered, "Well that sucks for you."

"Mr. Jackson and Miss. Chase, if you could please do the class a favor and stop flirting, so we can get on with class." Ms. Dodd's said while everyone turned to us. I instantly turned red and looked away, he did the same. I looked at Piper and Jason who were smirking at us. I rolled my eyes and stared up at the front noticing that Percy was staring at me. I couldn't look over because I didn't want to be called out and be embarrassed even more so I just stared blankly ahead. At the end of class Percy came up to me and said, " So did you understand anything that Ms. Dodd's had said because I have no idea what she was talking about." I laughed and said, "Come on Percy, you had to of learned a little bit of that last year."

"Well, I don't know most of it goes in one ear and out the other.' I laughed.

"Okay if you need help later then just come over and ask.' I said.

"Okay cool thanks, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" I asked totally confused.

"Well you are really smart and your a girl, I'm pretty sure your a girl. You are a girl right?" He asked with a smile.

I scoffed and slapped his arm and said, "Yes, I'm a girl."

"Ow, that hurt." He said rubbing his arm.

"Well you deserved that."

"Okay, I guess I did." I laughed and walked to my locker.

I grabbed my stuff and met up with everyone in Greek. I sat with Thalia on my left and Piper on my right. A few minutes later Chiron, who I had met when I had first gotten here, rolled into the room in his wheelchair.

"Okay class, as you can tell this is Greek class." He says as he motions to the walls of posters and photos.

"Most of you know me if you took this class last year or if you are new, you met me last week." He says as he looks around the room at us.

"My name is Mr. Brunner, although I do prefer Chiron, call me Mr. Brunner in here." He said with a smile on his face.

"Now this year we will be starting out with a project. You will have a partner and you can do anything you wish, as long as it has something to do with Ancient Greece. The project will be due on next Monday"

"I have already picked out your partners." He said as he reached for a piece of paper.

I zoned out until I heard, "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." I smiled over to Percy. He smiled back and then when Mr. Brunner was done calling names, he said, "Okay, now everyone get with your partner and figure out what you are doing."

I walked over to Percy and sat down next to him and said, "Okay, so what do you want to do our project on? I want to do it on Athena."

"What about Poseidon?" He asked.

"Well, we could do it on both."

"I don't want to do more work." He said pouting.

I laughed. "We don't have to we can just do it on their relationship with each other."

"Cool, so when do you want to work on it?"

"We can work start it tonight and figure out other days from there."

"Okay, sounds good."

Mr. Brunner then spoke up, "Okay. Everyone back to their seats."

Everyone got up and went back to their seats.

Mr. Brunner then took out a stack of papers and said, "Everyone is going to take a test. It is for a grade, it is just to see where you are in this class."

He wheeled over to each row and told us to pass them back. I was at the front of my row, so I started right away.

_Who is the king of the Gods? _

Zeus (Obviously)

_Which gods are twins?_

Apollo and Artemis

The test went on like that. The test got harder and harder as it went on, but I didn't have much difficulty. I finish 15 minutes later, a few minutes before anyone else, before anyone else. I realized then that I was becoming more and more like my old self. I didn't realize it before because I really had no reminders of my old life and why I was sent here. I felt like I had found a new home where people don't hate me and think that I am an outcast. I feel like I can finally be myself again.

15 minutes later class ended and we all walked out and too our locker. I talked with Piper and Thalia as we made our way to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Ugh, I have stupid Death Breath for a partner." Thalia exclaimed really annoyed, but we already knew that it was probably just an act, we knew that Thalia had the tiniest bit of a crush on Nico.

"I'm sure you are mad, but don't worry you will like it later." Piper said. I laughed silently.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thalia a little bit mad, asked Piper

Piper then said, "Oh, nothing that you wont figure out soon enough."

"Wait? What does that mean?" Thalia said totally confused.

"Gods both you and Percy are oblivious." Piper said.

"We all know that Percy is oblivious, but what do you mean by me?" Thalia asked a little madder now.

"Gods calm down Thals we were just messing with you." I said to her as we walked into the cafeteria.

We all put our stuff down besides our seats at our table and walked to the lunch line. I grabbed a cheese burger and a bottle of water and sat down at our table. A few minutes late everyone was here, but Travis and Conner. We started to talk about random stuff until Travis, Conner, and another boy I hadn't seen before came up.

"Hey, guys" Travis said.

Everyone else looked up at Travis, Conner, and the other boy.

"This is Grover, our new roommate." Conner said.

The boy Grover looked our age. He had light chocolate skin with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. He also had a small goatee and crutches for both of his legs. **(Grover is going to be a bit OOC.)**

"Hi" He said back a little shyly.

Everybody muffled a "Hey". Conner and Travis took him to the lunch line and they got their food and sat down.

"So Grover how did you get here?" Thalia asked.

"Well I sort of stole something." he said. Travis and Conner leaned in on this. "What did you steal?" Conner asked enthused now.

"It was for making a plant grow faster." He said sheepishly. Conner leaned back not impressed.

"And the sent you here for that." I asked.

"Yeah, it was apparently government property." He said.

"Oh. Well you will get used to it here in no time." I said.

"Okay, I hope." He said.

During lunch we talked to Grover more and learned that he was really into plants and stuff like that. Conner and Travis found out that Grover doesn't care for party's of pranks, so they were both in the clear. After lunch we all headed to our classes. I walked back to my locker and walked with Thalia and Silena to Science.

Science was really boring and we pretty much went over safety rules and took a test on them and then I had history and I just zoned out the whole time waiting for gym, so I could actually do something. Finally the bell rang and I headed to my locker to put my stuff away and go to gym. I walked with Thalia and all the other girls. We walked into the locker rooms and got our gym clothes. We had Green t-shirts that had HBBS on it in dark blue and dark blue gym shorts, along with a one-piece dark blue swimsuit for our swimming unit. We all changed into our regular gym clothes and hurried out into the gym.

The Boys were already out and standing around talking to one another. They all had on the same stuff as us. When I saw coach hedge, I saw so surprised that the girls were exactly right about him. He was short, around 5 foot and he had a baseball cap on over his curly brown hair.

"Okay cupcakes. Lets go huddle up." Coach Hedge said as he walked over to the center circle of the gym.

We all followed forming a circle and he said, "Okay cupcakes today we are playing dodge ball."

A bunch of the guys said, "Yes!" and almost all of the girl except Thalia and I pouted. Coach Hedge then split us up into two different teams. We had a few good guys, but a bunch of girly girls. It was pretty much girls verse boys because Coach Hedge wouldn't fix it because he didn't care, so I knew it would probably be harder to win. We all spread out on the girls side getting ready to play. When the whistle blew I darted for the middle line and snatched up a ball and hurried backwards. I ended up getting a few guys out a first and it went along like that until the game was just Thalia and I verse Percy and Nico. I helped Thalia get Nico out and then Percy ended up getting Thalia out so it was just Percy and I left.

"Come on Wise Girl throw one" He taunted me.

"I'm not that stupid Seaweed Brain." I said back.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked confused.

"Well I've heard you love the ocean and you aren't very smart, so yeah Seaweed Brain is your new nickname." I explained.

"I'm hurt.' He said while pouting and faking hurt.

I laughed and then it all happened so fast he threw one of the balls at me and I did at the same time and I hit him square in the chest and he barely missed me. He doubled over and then got back up. I laughed and hugged Thalia who came over to congratulate me and rub it in Percy's face. Percy came over and said ,"Good game Wise Girl, but next time your going down. " He said while smiling.

I laughed and said, "Okay, whatever you say Seaweed Brain."

"You know I really don't like that nickname." He said.

"And that is exactly why I like it." I said while smiling.

"I'm hurt yet again." He said putting a hand over his heart.

"Will you too stop flirting, so we can go change and leave this hell hole?" Thalia asked while smirking.

We both blushed and looked away and I then followed Thalia into the locker rooms. Thalia just kept smirking at me the whole time we were in there.

"What?!" I finally asked annoyed by her constant stares.

"You like him don't you." Thalia pretty much stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh don't act so innocent. Percy of course!" She exclaimed.

"No! I don't like him that way." I said a little too quickly.

"Of course you don't" Thalia said with a smirk on her face again.

"I don't Thals"

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever" I mumble under my breath as I change back into my regular clothes. After a few minutes of putting on perfume and talking to Piper and the other girls the bell finally rings signaling the end of the day. We all head out to our lockers to get our stuff to go back to our rooms. I got my backpack and headed to Percy's locker to ask about our assignment. Percy was just standing by his locker laughing with Nico and then he turned his gaze and met mine, for a second I got lost in his eyes and then realized I was about to walk into another person, so I side stepped and stopped at Percy's locker.

I then asked, "So when do you want to come over to do the project today?"

"Um...I can come over right now I don't have any after school classes today." He said.

"Okay cool. Thalia and Piper have classes, so we can go to my room."

"Okay sounds great."

We then walked out of the school and towards my room. We are usually not supposed to be in each others dorms unless we get caught walking to them, we are pretty much safe or if for our instance, doing a project. After a few minutes we finally entered my room. I tossed my bag onto the couch and headed to the kitchen. Percy did the same.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do u have coke?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. One sec."

I took out two cokes and handed one to Percy and walked back to the couch. We both sat down beside each other and we grabbed our stuff from Greek class and started to work on the project. After a half an hour I turned towards him and he turned towards me. My eyes were then locked on his and I realized how close we were together. My thigh was pressed up against his and our arms were touching and my face was now a few inches from his. All of a sudden we are both leaning in and there is about an inch between our lips and I could feel his breath on my face and then _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ There was a knock on the door that made us jump apart and we both started to blush. I then thought, _oh my gods I almost kissed Percy. I almost kissed Percy. _I was brought out of my thoughts by another loud banging on the door. I get up and walked over to the door and opened in to see Thalia.

"Sorry, I forgot my-" She paused noticing Percy and he was still blushing and she said, "Was I interrupting something?"

"No!" Both Percy and I said at the same time.

"I should probably go" Percy said feeling a little less embarrassed now.

"Yeah. Okay we can finish it on the weekend." I said as Percy grabbed his stuff and stuffed it in his backpack.

"Yeah, so good. I will see you guys later." Percy said as he left the room.

When he shut the door Thalia said, "Okay Spill."

"What?" I asked.

"What happened before I came in here?" She asked eagerly.

"Nothing" I said.

"Oh yeah. Nothing is when Percy and you are as red as a tomatoes and are really nervous. Wait. Did you two kiss?" Thalia asked now very interested.

"No, but..."I said

"But, what?" She asked again very eagerly.

"We almost did." I said turning away blushing.

"What do you mean almost did."

"You sort of knocked on the door right as we were about to..." I trail off not really wanting to say it.

Thalia then muttered a "Shit" under her breath.

"Okay I really don't want to talk about this so I'm going to go to my room." I said walking away.

"Okay lovebird see you later" Thalia said.

"Shut up" I yell back to her.

I walk to my room and plop down on my bed and stare up at the sealing. I just kept thinking, Do I like Percy? I couldn't, could I? _Yes, you like him. _No, I can't Ugh. I flop over onto my stomach.

This is going to be a long school year.

**A.N.: Okay I hope you liked it. Please review! I will try to update next weekend it I don't have anything going on. Message me or just in your review and tell me if you want me to add anyone to the story like I did with Grover. Also tell me if you have any ideas for this story. Thank you for reading! I love you guys!**


	5. The Sleepover

***Annabeth's P.O.V.***

It has only been a few days since school has started and it's already Friday. It has been a little weird since what happened on Monday, but we have sort of put it behind us. It is just awkward now if we are alone or are sitting right next to each other. I was sitting on the couch with Piper and Thalia with Silena sitting on the armrest.

"Are we going to have the sleepover here or at my place?" Silena asked.

"What sleepover?" I asked.

"Oh. You guys didn't tell her?" Silena asked Piper and Thalia.

"Ugh. No we forgot" Thalia said face-palming.

"What sleepover?" I asked.

"Well every year we have a sleepover with everyone at the beginning of the year." Piper explained.

"What do you mean by everyone?" I asked skeptically.

"Well me, you, Piper, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Leo, Charles, Jason, Nico, and Percy." Silena explained.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Piper asked more into the conversation.

"Well, on Monday Anna-"I cut her off, "No, Nothing happened!" I pretty much shouted.

"What happened?" Piper and Silena said at the same time.

I got up and said to Thalia, "You can tell them." I walked towards the kitchen not really wanting to be embarrassed.

I pretty much hid my face that was beet red. Then I heard Thalia talking, "So I knocked on the door because I forgot my key and when I walked in I noticed Percy and Annabeth's faces were both red and when he left I asked her and she said that they almost kissed."

"What!?" Silena and Piper yelled together.

They ran over to me and Silena said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Okay guys before you guys freak out even more on her we have to get to Travis, Conner, and Grover's place, so we can ask about getting the food for tomorrow." Thalia said.

"But it's 10:00 at night how are we going to get there without being caught?" I asked.

"Well there is a secret passage." Piper said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Thalia said while picking up her leather jacket and grabbing her keys and saying, "Follow me."

We followed her out the door and we walked down our hall to the very end of the hall where there was a maintenance door. Thalia pushed it open and turned on the light. The light flickered for a second, but returned to normal after a second.

"Why are we going in here?" I asked Thalia.

"Shh. So you want to be caught?" Thalia whisper yelled.

That pretty much shut me up and I looked around. There were pretty much a bunch of shelves everywhere holding random stuff on it. She walked passed a few of the rows and stopped at the last one and moved it aside revealing a door. It looked like it was really old and it hadn't been opened in years. Thalia reached for the handle and it made a rusting sound and it creaked as she pushed it opened to show a spiral staircase that led down to a floor right under the first. We went down and ended up right under the first floor of our dormitory.

We walked down and after a few minutes we were at the bottom. Thalia led the way through a corridor for a few minutes. It had a stone floor and a stone wall with a bunch of lights hanging from the ceiling. We then showed up at a new set of staircases and walked all the way up them to the top floor stopping at the last door and where the staircase ends. Thalia pulled open the door to reveal a shelve blocking our view. Thalia moved it away and we walked into a room that looked the same as our maintenance room and she walked out the door over to Travis, Conner, and Grover's room.

Travis opened the door and said, "Well, what brings you lovely ladies to my place?"

He had a huge smirk on his face, but it quickly went away when Thalia said, "Shut up, Stoll and let us in."

"Geez, Thals. Just joking around." Travis said lightly.

She pushed past him and walked in. We walked in after her and I saw all of the guys sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Hey girls" Conner said while winking at us. I scowled and watched as all of the guys heads turned in our direction. Percy's eyes caught mine and his face instantly went red probably remembering what happened on Monday. I then turned red and looked away trying not to meet his eyes again.

"Okay we are here to talk about the sleepover tomorrow." Thalia said.

"Okay. Travis and I can get all of the food and drinks from Michael." Conner said.

"Sure and do you guys want to meet at our place at 10:00?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. It's cool with us." Travis said gesturing to Conner, himself, and Grover.

"Chris? Leo? Beckendorf? Nico? Jason? Percy?" Thalia asked

"Yep" They all said.

***PAGEBREAK***

Today was now Saturday and it was already 9:00 PM. We had just eaten dinner an hour ago and Thalia, Piper, and I went back to our room to get ready.

Once we got back I took a shower and put my hair up letting some curls fall out and frame my face. I put on a dark grey V-neck and put on jean shorts. I walked into the kitchen to find Piper, Thalia, Travis, and Conner already here.

"Hey guys" I said to them while checking the clock, 9:30.

"Hey, Annabeth" Travis and Conner said at the same time.

"So why are you guys here so early?" I asked them.

"They came early so we could set up." Piper explained.

"Oh. Okay. So what did you guys get?"

"We got everything from chips to candy to ice cream." Conner said while staring at the food hungrily.

"Cool so is anybody else coming early?"

"Nope" Conner said, "Just us."

"Okay"

We then went on to set up the room. We had taken the couch from Silena, Reyna, and Clarisse's room so we could add more places to sleep. We moved our regular couch over to the side where it was facing the doorway and we took the other couch and put it across from ours and leaving space for the coffee table. We set up all of the food on the coffee table and left the drinks in the kitchen. We took all of our sleeping bags and made a place behind the coffee table where the regular couch used to be.

A few minutes later it was 10:00 and everyone was starting to get here. Silena and the girls had gotten here along with Chris, Beckendorf, and Leo. They set up their sleeping bags and were talking with everyone while we waited on Jason, Nico, and Percy. I had no idea what was taking them so long, but they finally got here.

"What took you guys so long?" Thalia asked hitting her brother on the arm.

"Frist, ow!" he said rubbing his shoulder. "Second, it's Percy's fault."

"What how is it my fault?" Percy asked.

"Well, if Drew would stop stalking you we would have been here." Nico said.

"Well she will not stop and I don't know how to get rid of her." Percy said pouting.

I started to laugh and so did everyone else. Percy mumbled a "Shut up" and went to sit down on the couch.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jason asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Silena said excitedly, "Let's watch the notebook!"

"No!" We all shouted at her.

"Let's watch the conjuring" Nico said.

Everybody said "Yeah", but Silena. I decided to go to the bathroom before the movie started. Once I walked out Thalia and all the girls were smirking at me and I didn't realize why until I noticed the only place to sit was right next to Percy on the couch. I sighed and sat down next to him. They started the movie once I sat down.

A few minutes into the movie I got uncomfortable and I moved a little causing me to scoot closer to Percy. I felt his eyes on me and I couldn't handle it and I was about to say something when I realized how close we were. It was just like Monday, but I was even closer and pushed more up against him. I realized that we were leaning in again when I felt his breath on my face. My lips barely brushed up against his when everyone screamed.

I jumped apart from him as far as I could go and that meant falling over the armrest and onto my back.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell.

I slowly got up, but my vision way blurry and I could barely make out the faces above me.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, but I slowly lost my balance making myself lean on Percy.

"Okay one second." I said as I put my hands on my temples and rubbed them to clear my vision. After I did that I said, "So are we going to finish the movie?"

"Yeah, but you're not sitting on the couch, Princess." Clarisse said to me walking towards the couch. I sighed and walked to where she was sitting on the floor. I sat down next to Thalia, taking my sleeping bag and pushing it up against my back, so I could sit up.

When the movie finished we moved the coffee table away and set up our sleeping bags so we could sit and do other stuff. We all took our sleeping bags and sat on top of our own. Silena then said, "Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay" Everyone said.

"I'll go first" Thalia said, "Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare" He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay. I dare you to go down to Drew's room and knock on her door dressed up like a girl and ask if they want to go get their nails done tomorrow with you." Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, since I never back down from a dare and you better watch out." He said glaring at Thalia.

Silena went to her room and grabbed her make-up bags and we walked into Piper's room with Nico. We made him put on a hot pink skirt and white tank-top. He looked really weird and I had no idea how else to describe it. We made him where pink heels and then we put him in front of the make-up mirror. Silena put blush on him and Mascara and eyeliner. He kept squirming the entire time and wouldn't stop moving and we finally finished him up with bright pink lipstick. I walked out of the room and said, "Now introducing Nikki." **(Nico's girl name)**

He walked out and all the guys started to crack up and took out their phones and took pictures. He glared at them and walked out the door towards the elevator. Only a few us followed because only so many of us could fit in the elevator. Nico, Thalia, Percy, Jason, Silena, Piper, and I went into the elevator taking everyone else's phones, so we could take picture. We rode down to the 2nd floor and watched Nico as he went out flailing around trying to stay balanced and Knocked on door number 8, Drew's room. A girl who had long black hair and brown eyes, she was pretty I guess, but she was wearing a lot of make-up and a very short skirt and a black tank-top.

"Nico?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, so do you want to go and get your nails done tomorrow with me?" He asked glumly.

"Uh…no." She said while laughing.

"Is Percy there?" she asked while looking out the door way into the elevator. "Percy!" she screeched while running towards the elevator.

"Oh shit. No we are not doing this." Percy muttered as he hurried up and pushed the close door and pushed the 3. The door closed right before she tried to get in. Percy let out a breath as we went up and everybody else silently laughed. Once the bell dinged showing that we were on the 3rd floor now and once we got into the room we realized that Nico was still down there and he showed up a few minutes later glaring at all of us.

"Why were you so late?" Thalia asked with a big grin on her face.

"I had to get Drew off my back saying that he went down to the first floor and she made me go with her and when she walked out I rode back up here and the whole time she was complaining and saying, "Why won't Percy just go out with me?" or "Why did you dress up like that? Are you showing that you are gay now because then we can go shopping and blah blah blah." He explained, now walking towards Pipers room to change back into his own clothes.

"So you have a stalker, huh Seaweed Brain?" I said to Percy.

"Yeah, pretty much. She won't leave me alone." He said falling back onto his back looking exasperated.

"Well do you guys want to keep playing?" Piper asked.

"Yes. We have to!" Silena said excitedly.

"Okay…" I said kind of freaked out by Silena's outburst but we all went along with it.

"Okay, good. Now Nico it's your turn." It went on like this until somebody called my name and it was Silena. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say feeling bold. BIG MISTAKE. Silena got the biggest grin on her face showing all of her pearly white teeth. "I dare you to kiss Percy" I went beet red and said "What!?"

"You heard me, it's a dare. Go on. Do it." She said motioning towards Percy.

Percy was beet red just like me. I got up and sat down next to him and said, "I'm sorry about this." I then pulled on the collar of his shirt pulling his face down to mine and kissing him. It only lasted a few seconds, but the second his lips touched mine it was pure bliss, but I quickly pulled away when I heard Nico and Jason wolf whistle. I felt my face heat up again and I looked up at Percy who seemed to be in a daze and I quickly chuckled and went back to my seat where Piper and Thalia were smirking at me and laughing and I said, "Will you two just shut up?"

They were still silently laughing after I sat down and they finally decided to end the game after that and we watched another movie, but it was Percy's pick this time and we ended up watching Finding Nemo. Everybody else fell asleep during the movie so I got up and got a drink from the kitchen hoping maybe I could go to sleep after that. I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a plastic cup from the stack of them that we had been using for the sleepover. I used the fridge to get some water and nearly had a heart attack when I turned around to see Percy pouring himself a cup of coke.

"Oh my god, Seaweed Brain, you almost gave me a heart attack." I whisper yelled.

"Sorry, just getting a drink" He said.

After that everything was silent and awkward. "So…" I said awkwardly.

"So…" He copied me.

"I really don't want to mess up our friendship." I said looking away.

"Yeah, I don't either." Percy said looking up at me.

"Do you just want to forget about the kiss?" I asked still looking down.

"I guess…" He said a little sadness in his eyes.

"I just don't want to keep making this awkward." I said.

"Yeah I know, I don't either." I said now looking into his eyes, and saying, "Friends?"

"Yeah of, course" he said. "Come on lets go to sleep."

We both walked back to our sleeping bags and decided to go to sleep. I crawled into mine and thought, _did I make a mistake? _

***PAGEBREAK***

The next morning we all got up and changed. I changed into a Black t-shirt and white jean shorts with black vans. I put my hair up into my regular pony tail. I walked out into the living room to see almost everybody awake except for Nico and Percy, go figure. After a few minutes we finally got them to wake up and after a few more minutes all of the guys left to go and get changed in their rooms.

When they left Silena said, "Okay how was it, Annabeth?"

"How was what?" I asked getting a glass of water.

"The kiss, silly" Silena said.

My face got instantly red and I said, "Umm…it was okay I guess."

"Okay. Sure, Annabeth" Thalia said.

I mumbled a "Whatever" and walked out the dorm and towards the cafeteria.

**A.N.: Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to thank Wise Girl 826, jedi1, and Elmlea for the reviews. Please review or message me if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
